Field
The disclosure generally relates to hardfacing materials which can be deposited onto a substrate without generating cracks of any kind.
Description of the Related Art
Hardfacing alloys generally refer to a class of materials which are deposited onto a substrate for the purpose of producing a hard layer resistant to various wear mechanisms: abrasion, impact, erosion, gouging, etc. In some applications it can be advantageous for the hardfacing layer to be deposited without the presence of any cracks.
It is particularly difficult to develop alloys which are highly resistant to stress cracking as well as highly resistant to hot tearing. It is known by those skilled in the art that eutectic carbide and/or boride formation increases the tendency to stress crack, but lack of eutectic carbides or borides increases the tendency to hot tear. An example of an alloy which is highly resistant to stress cracking is shown in FIG. 1. However, this alloy has a tendency to hot tear when welded as multiple layers in application where the weld is cooled. This type of welding procedure is commonly used in oil and gas applications where hardfacing layers are deposited onto drill pipe, but the pipe must be cooled to protect an interior plastic lining. It is further desirable to deposit the hardfacing layer without cracking in the weld, as it is known by those skilled in the art that such cracks can penetrate into the substrate and cause component failure. Thus, there is a need to develop alloys which can function within these performance and deposition constraints.